Janji
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Yamato tidak pernah tahu—dan tidak curiga sedikitpun—kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya karena datang ke sekolah tanpa ditemani Taiki... # Yaoi; MaleXMale. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


Title: **Janji ****© Jeanne-jaques San**  
>Disclaimers: <strong><strong>Harlem Beat wa Yoake Made: Mad Love Chase<strong> © Kazusa Takashima**  
>Rating: <strong>Mature<strong>  
>Relationship: <strong>Kisaragi ToumaKujo Yamato**, _slight_ **Asakura Taiki/Kujo Yamato**  
>Genre(s): <strong>HurtComfort **  
>Status: <strong>Oneshot<strong>

**WARNING(s)**: **_Canon modified, Out Of Characters (OOC)—_**_maybe.** Slash; Yaoi, MaleXMale. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
><strong>_

**Summary**: Yamato tidak pernah tahu—dan tidak curiga sedikitpun—kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya karena datang ke sekolah tanpa ditemani Taiki...

* * *

><p><strong><em>My <em>****1st _fic on this fandom. Enjoy_****!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tadinya Yamato sempat mengira _senpai_ yang menolongnya—di atap sekolah dari Sugita-_sensei_ dan dua orang pengawal pria kembarnya; yang selalu terobsesi memeriksa seragam sekolahnya—beberapa hari lalu ini adalah "senpai yang baik" (meski sorot matanya terlihat menyeramkan), namun sayangnya... pemikiran Yamato—salah besar!

Sejak kedua kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam area sekolah pagi ini untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di saat libur musim panas, sepasang mata tajam itu terus mengikutinya—menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti serigala yang sudah mengincar mangsanya—dari depan pintu gerbang sampai ia duduk di kelas.

Yamato tidak pernah tahu—dan tidak curiga sedikitpun—kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya karena datang ke sekolah tanpa ditemani Taiki...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Janji<strong>

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Nah, waktu habis!" seru pengawas pelajaran tambahan di depan kelas, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk rotan kayu panjang—yang dibawanya sejak masuk kelas—di meja guru. "Bagi yang sudah selesai, harap menyerahkan lembar jawabannya, lalu kalian boleh pulang!"

Beberapa murid—yang tergabung dari kelas 1, 2 dan 3 di dalam kelas—yang telah selesai mengerjakan lembar soal mereka langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban ke arah pengawas, begitu juga dengan Yamato—yang sejak tadi asyik memikirkan festival musim panasnya bersama Taiki, ketimbang mengerjakan lembar soal di mejanya.

"Hakodate-_sensei_, pulang dulu yaa~" kata Yamato sambil berlalu keluar kelas dengan wajah ceria. Setelah ini dia ada janji dengan Taiki untuk melihat acara arak-arakan di festival musim panas di kota sebelah. Pokoknya sebentar dia harus makan gula kapas di festival itu lagi—meski nantinya dia harus merengek habis-habisan kalau Taiki melarangnya makan gula kapas itu sebanyak yang dia mau. Sensasi lembut gula kapas yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya itu tidak bisa ia lupakan. Apalagi karena gula kapas itu dia dan Taiki bisa—

"UWAAAH...!" Seketika Yamato jatuh terjerembab ke depan dan menghantam lantai dingin dibawahnya—tidak menduga kalau kakinya akan dijegal saat sedang membayangkan kembali festival bersama Taiki. "Ughh..." ringisan kesakitan ke luar dari bibirnya.

_Byuuur_!

Kedua bola mata Yamato terbelalak begitu kepala dan baju seragamnya disiram dengan air. Kaget. Tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan kejam seperti ini. Sontak ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku. Ternganga dan tidak percaya begitu ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"_Senpai_—"

"Sini." Touma mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke bawah dan mencengkram kerah belakang Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Eh, habis ini aku masih ada urusan. Aku ada janji sama temanku," jelas Yamato, sembari berusaha melepaskan diri. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Sekarang ini aku ada perlu denganmu!" Kedua mata tajam Touma menyambar. Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan dan usaha melepas diri Yamato, ia menyeret cowok yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lemah darinya itu ke tempat tujuannya, gudang peralatan olahraga sekolah.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Touma langsung menutup pintu dan melempar tubuh Yamato ke atas beberapa matras—yang tersusun rapi—dengan kasar. Bibir kecil Yamato kembali mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. Jangan-jangan, _senpai_-nya ini akan menghajarnya di ruangan tertutup ini, pikirnya takut. Dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, Yamato membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap _senpai_ yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"A—anu, _senpai_ ada perlu apa ya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

"Buka!" Touma tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yamato. Sontak kedua alis Yamato mengerut, tidak mengerti. Sambil menekan emosinya yang sudah akan meledak, Touma mendekati Yamato—yang setengah terbaring di atas matras, "Buka bajumu!" desisnya.

Kedua bola mata Yamato membulat maksimal. Refleks ia meraih matras dibawahnya dan menutup tubuhnya. Wajahnya kembali pucat dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Kau sendiri yang membuka bajumu," Touma merogoh saku belakang celananya, mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Yamato menelan ludah susah payah. "Atau aku yang membukanya dengan caraku sendiri?"

Yamato semakin ketakutan. Ternyata _senpai_-nya ini lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Sugita-_sensei_ dan dua orang pria kembar yang selalu mengawalnya itu. Kenapa nasibnya harus seburuk ini?

"Begitu. Jadi kau lebih memilih aku yang membukanya dengan caraku sendiri?" Touma menyeringai. Yamato tersentak. Dengan tiba-tiba ia bergerak bangun dan berlari menuju pintu—dengan membawa matras yang melingkar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sayangnya, begitu dua langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan di dorong ke lantai. Beruntung kali ini tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit dan dinginnya lantai karena matras yang melindunginya.

"Berani sekali kau kabur," Touma duduk di atas perut Yamato, sembari melepas dasi yang dipakainya. "Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berlari lagi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!" seru Yamato panik sambil berontak. Tato di punggungnya akan terlihat. "Taiki... Tolong aku! Taikiii...!" Yamato memanggil nama sahabatnya, nyaris menangis. Dia tidak ingin diperkosa oleh orang ini.

Touma berdecak kesal. Setelah mengikat kedua tangan Yamato dengan dasinya di atas kepala, ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja cowok itu—juga dasinya—dengan pisau lipatnya.

"_Senpai_, kumohon hentikan," Yamato memohon sambil berusaha melepas kedua tangannya yang terikat. Namun, Touma seakan tuli. Setelah melepas kancing kemeja Yamato, ia merobek _T-shirt_ hitam yang melekat dibadan Yamato dengan pisau lipatnya. Seketika terpampanglah tubuh putih Yamato di depan matanya.

"Cih!" decak Touma begitu sepasang matanya menangkap tanda-tanda kecil berwarna biru keungu-unguan di beberapa tempat di tubuh Yamato. Ini pasti tanda dari Taiki. Begitu, jadi malam itu—saat ia melewati pintu depan apartemen Taiki, begitu pulang dari festival—kedua telinganya tidak salah dengar. Ternyata Taiki dan anak ini—

"Ini akan segera selesai asalkan kau diam dan tidak melawan..." Touma membuka kemejanya tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata Yamato. "Kalau kau melawan, aku akan memakai cara kasar!"

"Tidak," Yamato menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mauuu!" Sekuat tenaga Yamato meronta-ronta. "Taiki! TAIKIII...!"

"DIAM!" tiba-tiba Touma melayangkan pukulan di pipi kiri Yamato. Membuat Yamato sontak terdiam karena kepalanya pusing dengan pukulan yang tidak main-main itu. Setetes darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Touma mendengus. Memang lebih pantas menggunakan cara kasar untuk cowok bodoh ini. Tujuan sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan apa cowok ini punya tato dipunggungnya, tapi entah kenapa ia juga ingin merasakan tubuh ini; tubuh yang juga sudah pernah dirasakan Taiki.

Touma melepas kancing celana Yamato dan menarik celana panjang itu lepas beserta _boxer_nya, hingga tubuh bagian bawah Yamato sekarang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. Melepas diri sejenak, Touma membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras.

Kedua mata Touma menoleh dan menatap Yamato yang terdiam setelah ia melayangkan pukulan di pipi kirinya tadi. Susah payah Yamato mengubah posisi wajahnya yang menyamping menjadi tegak berhadapan dengan Touma. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan—karena Yamato menatapnya dengan wajah memohon dan pipi yang mulai terlihat membiru—namun Touma tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok kejantanannya agar semakin mengeras.

Yamato benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi dia tahu tangisannya tidak ada gunanya, karena tatapan dingin itu pasti tidak akan mempedulikannya. "_Senpai_... Kumohon hentikan..." Yamato mencoba memohon lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena pukulan Touma tadi.

Touma menyeringai. "Karena kita sudah sampai di sini. Aku ingin _bermain-main_ denganmu."

**.**

**.**

"Kalau memang kau mencurigainya, kenapa harus memakai cara seperti itu?"

Langkah Touma seketika berhenti begitu ia baru keluar dari ambang pintu ruangan olahraga _in-door_. Sepasang matanya langsung menoleh ke arah samping kanan bawah, tempat Taiki duduk bersandar.

"Aku memakai cara yang sama denganmu."

Kedua tangan Taiki mengepal kuat. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cara yang sama'?" seketika ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Touma, "Kau tahu, tindakanmu kali ini sudah benar-benar berlebihan!" geramnya, sembari melayangkan pukulan. Namun, sebelum pukulannya mengenai Touma, tangan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Jangan gunakan kekerasan di sini. Ini sekolah, kau ingat Taiki?" orang itu, Souya—yang juga salah satu _partner_nya dan Touma; yang sekarang menyamar jadi tukang kebun di sekolah—tersenyum. Souya melepas tangannya—yang tadi menahan pukulan Taiki—dan berjalan menuju Touma. "Biar aku yang urus serigala kesayanganku ini," sambungnya santai.

Touma langsung memberikan tatapan tajam '_siapa-yang-kau-masuk-serigala-kesayanganmu_' ke arah Souya yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan janjimu ya?" bisik Souya pelan. Sengaja hanya Touma yang bisa mendengar. Touma menoleh dan tertegun begitu ia melihat sepasang mata Souya menatapnya tidak seperti biasa. Souya membawa pergi Touma dari situ. Tapi, langkah Touma tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Taiki—yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan cowok yang kau anggap teman baikmu itu. Kita ke sini bukan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan manusia, tapi karena mendapat misi untuk menemukan pangeran dan membawanya kembali ke neraka." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Touma berlalu bersama Souya.

Taiki terus menatap kedua punggung _partner_nya itu hingga menghilang dibalik tembok. Tangan kirinya yang masih mengepal memukul dinding terdekat. Sekali saja ia ingin menghajar Touma, namun Souya selalu menghalangi.

Sadar bahwa ada yang terlupakan, Taiki bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga _in-door_ dan melangkah setengah berlari ke arah pintu gudang peralatan olahraga. Dengan napas sedikit terengah ia membuka pintu di depannya dan mematung di ambang pintu begitu melihat kondisi Yamato.

Kedua mata yang biasa ceria itu sembab dan ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Pipi kiri yang tadi pagi dilihatnya masih menggemaskan, sekarang membiru. Yamato yang baru saja memakai celananya—dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya masih terikat dasi Touma—terkejut begitu mendapati Taiki berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kenapa—Taiki bisa ada di sini, di saat dirinya belum menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semua hal ini?

Taiki berlari mendekat ke arah Yamato. Melepas dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Yamato, kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari Touma. Maafkan aku, Yamato," Taiki mengeratkan pelukannya. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya. "Aku pasti akan terus melindungimu. Aku janji!"

Yamato terdiam. Dibalasnya pelukan Taiki. Benar-benar bersyukur karena Taiki masih bersedia berada disampingnya.

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne's <em>notes<em>:**

Ugh—_ending_-nya benar-benar jelek. -_-

Terima kasih pada _mangaka_ yang telah membuat _manga _ini karena sudah menyelipkan _fanservice_ di plot ceritanya. Makanya otak _pervert_ku ini langsung ON pas baca bagian Touma menyeret Yamato ke gudang itu. Muahahaha~ #plak

Sebenarnya, aku lebih _prefer_ Taiki sama Yamato. Eh tapi, Yamato kan 'Uke', jadi nggak apalah dia berhubungan sama Seme lain #siul2

Ini _canon setting_ yang aku modifikasi dengan imajinasiku sendiri :3 Dan ngarep bgt klo _mangaka_ aslinya mau ngerubah cerita aslinya jadi kayak imajinasiku ini #grin

Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya publikasikan di _Wordpress_ dan _LiveJournal_ saya. Terima kasih sdh membaca. :)

* * *

><p>Fic ini sudah saya edit dan <em>replace. <em>Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
